


you will surely be the death of me

by Marvellous



Category: Marvel
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: sometimes T'challa is gone and Bucky doesn't like being alone.





	you will surely be the death of me

**Author's Note:**

> Another pairing I love but have never written anything for. Hopefully it's okay! :P 
> 
> The dogs I'm picturing would look most like Azawakh dogs, which are a type of sight hound.
> 
> Title from the song 'Like The Dawn' by The Oh Hello's

A large yawn left Bucky’s parted jaw as he rejoined the waking world, stretching out his flesh arm as he let the blankets fall mid chest. He blinked a few times in the dimly lit room before turning his head to the tablet beside the bed that displayed the time. “Four in the morning?” he grumbled to himself, wondering why his body thought it was a good time to wake up.

A shift in the bed reminded him he wasn't alone, despite T’challa being away on a mission. The silhouette of the two hounds he snuck into the room were visible and clearly watching the door intently, thin tails thumping against the mattress. 

“Oh shit,” Bucky hoisted himself out of bed, knowing that meant a certain super suit-wearing boyfriend of his was back. He grabbed the hair tie he had left on the desk the night before and quickly tied up his long hair in a bun before turning to the task he now had.

Clicking his tongue at the matching brown and white dogs he waved his hand, “Come on guys, you gotta go before he gets here.”

He was a suck for dogs, always was, and that certainly hadn't stopped with the pair of palace dogs, they were gorgeous sighthounds and were as regal as the rest of the nation of Wakanda, but it was if they knew that they had Bucky wrapped around their paws.

The one named Khaya glanced at him lazily, huffing before resting her head on her paws. The other one, Acacia, kept her gaze steady at the door.

“Seriously?” Bucky bit his lip, going up to them again and giving a gentle tug to Khaya’s collar, which caused her to spread out those gangly legs in an attempt to anchor her lithe form to the bed, not willing to give up the cozy spot that easily. Not wanting to force her with the strength of his new, finely tuned metal arm, he let a resigned sigh leave his lips and let go. 

Changing tactics, Bucky kneeled into the mattress and gave a hand to each dog, scratching behind the ears like he knew they loved, and started talking despite the fact that he knew they couldn't understand him, “You gals are s’posed to be guard dogs. I’m kinda keeping you from your job, but I promise I’ll make it up to you if you just listen to me just this once.”

Nothing.

Bucky knew he was running out of time, so he quickly searched out his clothes from yesterday and rooted around in the pockets until he found some treats he’d been saving for them. 

“Here,” he pleaded as he waved the food in front of their noses. Finally their attention was his and their deep brown eyes fixed to the treats he held. Trying to be quiet he patted his leg as backed away from the bed and towards the door, “If you come you can have these.”

A jingle from the ornamental tags decorating their leather collars sounded as two in unison thumps found the floor and they followed after Bucky. 

Grinning for at last getting their attention, the super soldier found the door handle while still keeping his eyes on the dogs so he didn’t lose their hyper-focused attention. As soon as the door was open, he tossed the treats out into the hallway, causing a scampering of paws as they raced to each get to one.

“See, that wasn't so har-“ Bucky turned to lean in the doorway and instantly shut his mouth when he saw the man standing there, an amused glint in his dark eyes that Bucky could make out even in the darkness.

“James,” T’challa greeted casually, walking into the room as Bucky opened the door wider for that purpouse.

“Hey there,” Bucky said after the man who so easily breezed past him.

The dogs saw their chance after inhaling the treats and raced right back through the space available to them.

Bucky groaned and let the door shut, seeing no point now in attempting to cover for himself. “Can you blame me?” Bucky said as he joined T’challa who was already undressed, snaking his arms around his middle and resting his chin on his bare shoulder and turning him towards the dogs, who were again sprawled on the bed, “Look at those faces.”

T’challa intertwined their fingers together and hummed, “I do not mind if you like the dogs to keep you company while I am away, James.”

Bucky closed his eyes and pressed his chest closer to the other’s back, “No? I just figured you were more of a cat person, I guess.”

Rolling his eyes fondly at that, T’challa turned himself in Bucky’s arms so they were face to face, “You think you are quite funny, don’t you?”

“Oh, I know it,” Bucky said confidently, “Someone’s gotta keep the king amused.”

“You do more than that, I assure you,” T’challa said softly as he ran his fingers through the loose strands of Bucky’s hair, “You are the keeper of my heart, and the man I’ve chosen to love.”

A swell of emotion in Bucky’s chest made his breath hitch, resting his forehead on T’challa’s shoulder. “I love you so much,” he murmured, breath hot against the skin he spoke into.

They stayed like that for several minutes, holding one another as their heartbeats combined to a single rhythm, until eventually T’challa broke the comfortable silence, “I suspect you could use some more sleep?”

“Yes,” Bucky said instantly, realizing it was still in fact very early in the morning, ‘If you come with me, that is.”

“Of course,” T’challa agreed as he let Bucky lead them back to the bed.

“It’s a good thing this bed is huge,” Bucky noted as they settled in each other’s arms, pulling the thinnest blanket over them both, careful that his feet didn’t kick the two dogs sprawled out at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments always greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
